Cliff Hanger
by Vossi95
Summary: AH. The wedding of the century is about to take place but whose? Someone's pregnant, someone's cheating and someone may just lose their life. This will sure be an event that no one will forget...
1. Chapter 1

**_I do not own Vampire Academy._  
**

The cliff was rugged and jarred. The rocks were sharp and were stained with blood. _My blood._ The drop was only stopped by the menacing waves which were crashing 50 metres below. There were barely any places to hold and my grip was slipping.

My clothes were ripped and bloodstained. My arms were numb from the ice cold wind and hanging from that cliff. My hair was in tangles and my body was bloody and bruised.

I thought at first that someone would notice me missing and come looking. Or at the very least saw me get dragged away. Typical, just my luck that no one would come. I gave up the hope of that long ago. No one ever came to _my _rescue. I wasn't the damsel in distress type. I wasn't some blonde bombshell who was – quite frankly – stupid.

I had long brown hair, some would call black. I wasn't tall and super model skinny but I wasn't fat either. As I said before I'm not stupid but that doesn't necessarily mean I was smart. Let's be honest, if I actually wanted to, I could be the best of the best but I wasn't.

The reason why is because of my attitude. My fun loving, couldn't care less, impulsive attitude. Yes, I was impulsive. So impulsive at times I had been known to say stuff that could get me in serious trouble. Or punch people and then ask who it was I punched later.

So back to my current situation, I was hanging from a tall cliff for my life. I was exhausted and my grip was slipping. Now I know what you're thinking, _How the hell did she get into that situation?_ No? Well, I was beginning to wonder that as well.

It mostly started two weeks ago. Two weeks before my best friends' wedding. I went over to her place where she was freaking out over the flower arrangements. I decided right then that we would go camping for a weekend in the bush with the guys. She said she was too busy and she still had lots to organise.

Eventually I convinced her with the help of her fiancé, Adrian. So we went camping and I managed to organise some qualified people to come and help us abseil. On the last climb of the day I went down and Christian – my nemesis - had just gone over the edge when I was half way down.

The next thing I knew Adrian, Dimitri and Lissa were calling out his name. I looked to my right and saw him there in a mangled heap, his head had blood dripping from it and his arm looked like it was in a painful, unnatural position. The instructor who was belaying me was starting to pull me up while the other was calling for help.

Christian was unconscious and I was the only one close enough to help him. I was almost to the bottom, so I cut the rope. Lissa screamed, Dimitri yelled out for me and Adrian was struggling to keep Dimitri from coming after me.

I landed on my hip and it hurt. It hurt a lot. I got up and ran over to Christian. I checked his pulse and it was there, barely. I could still hear everyone yelling for me but I was focused on Christian. He was starting to come around.

"Rose? Is that you? What happened?"

"You fell down the cliff. I cut my rope to get down, they wanted me up the top before they attempted to rescue you."

"Thanks. I know we don't get along that well but I'm really grateful."

Before I had the chance to answer, his eyes closed and his body started to spasm. I noticed then that he had a snake bite to his neck. The snake was still hanging around and was slithering straight for me.

I started to get up to run but pain flared up in my hip. _Damn, must be broken. _I fell back down and found a stick. I started hitting out at the snake. That only acted to infuriate the snake even more. It lunged at my leg and bit down hard.

The pain was nothing I had ever felt before. I could feel the poison of the venom running through my veins. I cried out in pain. All I heard was the pounding of my own accelerating heartbeat.

The snake had already slithered away by this point. Christian was still having full blown spasms. I knew I had to do something but my own pain was preventing me.

I ripped a strip of my shirt and wrapped it round my leg like a compression bandage. Then I crawled my way over to Christian. I did the same to his bite. He had stopped the spasms and was unconscious. I attempted to bring him into a semi-conscious state. It worked.

I then started to move him away from where the snake was hiding in case it decided to come back for round two. By now ten minutes had passed. I started to hear the footsteps of my friends and instructors.

I looked around and saw Dimitri run through the thick underbrush. He looked extremely stressed and worried but when he saw me some of the worry was alleviated. He ran over to me and started asking me questions.

"Rose. Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"Go help Christian. He needs urgent medical attention. I'll be fine. He has a possible concussion, a snake bite to the neck, a broken arm and possible internal bleeding as well as external bleeding."

By now everyone else had caught up to Dimitri and were looking at me worriedly. I didn't get why everyone was looking at me when Christian was the one that needed help.

"Help Christian!"

Everyone then leapt into action whilst I attempted to stand. I managed to this time and started to move towards the track. The others by now had made a make-shift stretcher and were carrying him out. I followed behind.

Half way up there was some giant rocks which we had to climb over. The people who were carrying the stretcher decided that here would be a good place to switch. They swapped over so that the instructors were now bearing the stretcher, which gave Dimitri and Adrian a break.

As everyone was ahead of me by a fair bit they didn't see me having trouble climbing over the boulders. The world started to spin and I lost my footing. I felt myself falling backwards over the boulders. At that moment Dimitri turned around and saw me falling.

Then I felt my breath leave my lungs in a big _whoosh_ and my head smacked down against a small jagged rock. This time I had black spots dancing in my vision. I had the sudden need to sleep. I tried to fight off the drowsiness but it didn't work.

The last thing I remember hearing was someone scream out my name. Except it wasn't my name. It sounded a lot like it but it wasn't the same. The voice had worry written all the way through it and I felt myself getting picked up.

_Roza._


	2. Chapter 2

Light. That was all I saw. Blinding, white light. I shut my eyes and opened them again. My eyes adjusted this time and were able to make out certain features of the room. It smelt sterile, as if there were no germs anywhere. As I looked around the room I saw a couple of chairs, one of which was being occupied by one 6 foot 7 Russian.

Why would Dimitri be here? The only reason why we knew each other was through Adrian and even then we weren't really friends. He was anti-social at the best of times, whilst I was the life of the party. He didn't have much in the way of a sense of humour and he didn't appear to like me.

Yet here he was, sitting in my hospital room. As if he had heard my mental ramblings he woke up and looked at me. It looked as if he hadn't gotten much sleep and was stressed. His eyes seemed to become like molten chocolate as he gazed at me. He seemed so relieved that I was alright.

"Roza, how are you feeling? Does anything hurt? Do you need some water or pain killers?"

There was that word again. The word that sounded like my name but wasn't English. My mind was wondering and then I realised that he had asked me something.

"I'm feeling alright. Nothing hurts and I could do with some water."

He got up and walked over to the sink and got me a cup of water. When he brought it back and handed it to me, I chugged it down like it was the best tasting water I had ever had. After I finished, I decided to answer some questions of my own.

"What happened? Why am I here and why are you sitting in my room?"

Dimitri started to look uncomfortable and started to fidget. Finally he brought his gaze back to mine and answered my questions.

"We were abseiling when Christian fell down the cliff. You decided to be a heroine and jump down the cliff to help him. It was very stupid and reckless but you saved his life. He had been bitten by a snake and had a severe concussion. By the time we got down there he was unconscious and you were frantically yelling at us to help him. We made a stretcher and started to carry him up. When we got half way there were some boulders we needed to climb over so we decided to change stretcher bearers. That gave Adrian and me a break. I don't know what happened next but I heard a yelp and turned around to see you falling back over the boulders. I ran back to where you were and you were on the brink of unconsciousness. We called an ambulance and they arrived. They took Christian first because he was the more critical case. By the time another ambulance arrived you were fully unconscious and had started to feel cold. They brought you here and you've been unconscious for the last two days."

As I took all the information in, I realised he still hadn't answered my question as to why he was sitting here in my room. He even looked relieved that I had woken up.

"So why are you sitting there?"

Now he looked mildly uncomfortable. It appeared as if he either didn't know how to answer my question or he didn't want to. Finally he stopped fidgeting and brought his gaze to mine.

"I'm sitting here because I lo-"

Lissa chose that moment to burst through the door then. She looked all panicked and not at all her usual regal self. It looked as if she had been crying.

"Thank God you're alright Rose! I didn't know that you had hurt yourself otherwise I would have had Dimitri or Adrian or someone else to carry you out. What were you thinking, cutting your rope and jumping? Are you insane? You could have died. Why did you even have a knife on you? Though I guess I should thank you too for saving Christian. I don't know what I would have done if I lost him."

By this time she was rambling and I zoned out. When I finally tuned in I saw her staring at Dimitri, who was watching me.

"I'm sorry for worrying you Lissa but I had to get to Christian. Despite how much we argue and everything, I love him like a brother. Anyways by the time you would have got down, he may have been dead. So how are your wedding plans going? Do I still need to bring a date?"

A couple of weeks ago, Lissa had told me I needed to bring a date since I was her Maid of Honour. The only person at the time I thought of was Dimitri but then immediately forgot that idea because he probably already has a date.

I quickly shot a glance over to Dimitri only to see him lost in thought about something. Probably thinking about the lucky girl he's planning on bringing as his plus one. He must have noticed me watching him because his head shot up and he smiled at me. If I thought he was gorgeous before then I don't know how to describe him now. His smile lit up his whole face.

After that he quickly stood up and left without a word. I was saddened to see him leave and I was curious as to what he was going to say before Lissa burst in. I wonder why Lissa didn't even acknowledge he was in the room.

"Yes, Rose, you still have to bring a date to my wedding. The wedding is all set for a week. We will be having it just near the top of a cliff with a magnificent view."

"Thanks Lissa. I'll have to ask someone. Do you know why Dimitri was here?"

She looked at me hesitantly for a minute and then decided that she should answer me.

"He didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

Now she looked shocked. It was as if she knew what he was going to say when she walked in. Now I was seriously curious as to know what he was going to say.

"Umm… It's not really my place to say. He said he was going to tell you as soon as you came round. He was saying it the whole way here. I thought he really was going to ask you."

"Ask me what? What was he saying?"

"Ahh… I have to go now and work out the tiny details. Get better and find a date."

With that said she scampered out of the door as fast as she could. Now I was entirely confused. What was Dimitri saying? What was he going to ask me?


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next couple of hours I had doctors, nurses and some of my friends in and out of my room. Every time one of my friends came in we had pretty much the same conversation as I did with Lissa. They all knew something that I didn't and they weren't going to tell me.

The next day when I awoke there was a huge vase of flowers. They were really beautiful, they were electric blue and there were some Daffodils. There was a note attached.

_My Flower,_

_These flowers are beautiful but not as beautiful as you are. The way you flick your hair drives me crazy and the way your eyes sparkle when you have an idea is majestic. The way that you smile lights up my world. Meet me at the centre of the dance floor at the wedding for the first dance._

_Your Saviour_

If I wasn't confused before I certainly am now. What are all my friends hiding from me? Who are the flowers from? Why did they refer to me as there's? There's only one person who I would want to belong to and that's Dimitri.

Later that day I was finally released and I headed home with the flowers. When I got there my apartment was filled with more flowers. There wasn't a note this time but I knew it was from the same person.

As the days passed by I thought of who I could invite as my plus one but everyone I thought of was already going and had a date except for Christian. So I called him. He answered on the third ring and said he would go with me.

As the days wore on Lissa was getting more and more stressed and I couldn't work out why. She was making herself physically ill. The day before the wedding she came clean. She confessed to me that she slept with Christian and she was pregnant. I was shocked to say the least. I thought she loved Adrian.

"Adrian knows about me and Christian. He doesn't care. This is an arranged marriage forced upon us by his aunt."

That statement alone chilled me to the bone. Why would anyone want to force a marriage upon Lissa?

* * *

The next day the wedding came. Lissa was so stressed out and I was having trouble trying to calm her. In the end I decided that I needed to speak to Adrian and Christian. As I was walking out of her room I saw Dimitri.

"Dimitri?"

"Roza? What are doing? Aren't you meant to be with Lissa?"

"Would you be able to stay with her for a little while? I need to speak with Adrian."

"Anything for you."

With that I walked away to Adrian's room. When he answered the door he looked calm and composed. He looked as if he was about to close the door on me, so I barged in. Like I have previously stated I act before I think.

"Adrian you can't go through with this. Lissa can't handle the stress, it's hurting her baby!"

"Wait, she's pregnant?"

I realised then that she hadn't told him that. Great, now I've just spilt the beans.

"Yes, she's pregnant. She can't be stressed because it will harm both her and the baby. Don't worry I have a plan. I need to see Christian though."

With that I walked out, and ran straight into Christian. The look he gave me said he heard everything. He looked as if I just killed his puppy.

"She's pregnant? And it's mine?"

I dragged him back into Adrian's room before he could scream at me.

"Yes Christian she is and it is. So before you go and confront her just listen to me. She can't know about my plan. Are you in?"

"I guess."

"So am I."

After glancing over to Adrian I realised that he genuinely wanted to help Lissa, even it meant defying his aunt.

"Alright, here's what we'll do…"


	4. Chapter 4

A little while later after we discussed the plan I made my way back over to Lissa's room. Dimitri had managed to calm her down enough so she could focus. She was now dressed and ready to walk down the aisle.

As I walked into the room I noticed Dimitri looking at me longingly but I disregarded it. He also looked amazing in his tux. He was going to be walking Lissa down the aisle since her parents and brother were killed in a car crash years ago, technically I died in that crash as well but I was able to be brought back, revived, pulled from the grasps of the light, whatever you want to call it.

It was then that Tasha came through the door to tell Lissa that it was time. With that we set off to the church. The trip there was filled with nervous silence. I glanced over at Dimitri to see him watching me. He looked as if he wanted to say something but then Tasha pulled his attention away by kissing him.

I don't know why I felt cheated on or lied to but I did. I mean it wasn't like we were together or anything and it looked as if him and Tasha were happy. Why did I think he had feelings for me which were even slightly romantic I shall not know but now I feel let down, disappointed.

With that I looked away. When we arrived I walked through the doors and saw Adrian waiting at the end of the aisle, with Christian sitting in one of the nearby pews. Luckily Adrian's aunt wasn't here so our plan would work.

The music starting playing and we started walking down the aisle. When we got to the end Lissa went and stood with Adrian whilst I stood next to Lissa and Dimitri Adrian. I tuned most of the ceremony out until the priest said those infamous lines of 'Speak now or forever hold your peace!"

When he said those lines Christian stood up and walked out. Adrian just looked at me whilst I just nodded at him.

"Christian Ozera! Do not leave!"

Everyone turned to look at Adrian. Lissa looked as if she were about to have a panic attack, whilst Dimitri just looked confused. Everyone else looked shocked, especially Tasha.

"Why Adrian? You've already won! You got the girl now just let me leave to drown my sorrows!"

"Really I got the girl? You don't get it. She loves you, not me! She's only marrying me because of my aunt forcing her to. Don't you understand that she doesn't want this?"

Everyone was so silent now that you could hear a pin drop. Tasha just looked like she had no idea that Christian was sleeping with Lissa. Lissa looked horrified and about to feint. Dimtri was just looking at me as if he knew I had something to do with this. As a matter of fact I did but no one had to know that.

"Alright guys that's enough! Just calm down. Screaming at each other isn't going to solve a thing –"

"Lissa, I am not the kind of guy to be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion but you are not the kind of girl that should be marrying the wrong guy! They said 'Speak now', so don't wait and hear me out! I love you! Marry me please and not Adrian."

Everyone turned to look at Lissa, who was standing up on the pedestal by herself considering Adrian had left off to the side. Everyone was waiting for her reaction. For her answer. Me on the other hand already knew the answer. What I was shocked about was the fact that Christian had it in him to be romantic.

"Yes."

"What?"

"Yes! Yes I'll marry you!"

With that everyone started cheering. The priest just looked at Adrian and he just nodded. The priest turned to Christian and Lissa.

"So Lissa, Christian, do you wish to be married?"

"Yes."

"Well I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

With that Christian swept her off her feet and planted one on her. Everyone was cheering and Tasha was crying. Adrian looked so happy that he didn't have to marry someone who he didn't love. Dimitri looked so proud but I have no idea why.

After the photos and everything we made our way to the reception. It was time for the speeches.

"As everyone knows I'm Rose, Lissa's maid of honour and best friend. We've known each other since we were little and I am so happy that she finally found her perfect guy. However since she married him, it means I lost my date, but it means that my best friend and sister is happy then I'm glad. So Christian, since I haven't given you the warning yet, here it is. You so much as make her cry or sad, I will castrate you in your sleep and feed your balls to the dogs."

With that said I sat down. Dimitri stood up next to give his best man toast although he was Adrian's best man.

"So at the start of this wedding I was the best man. Now I'm not so sure but I will still give the speech. Christian, I've known you since you were little when Tasha was raising you. I have watched you grow into such a fine young man and am happy you found Lissa."

Next surprisingly came Christian himself. I was wondering what he had to say.

"I know that I am the groom and I am glad that Lissa agreed to marry me. However I have one person I need to thank. Lissa's maid of honour, Rose. Rose I know that we don't get along and that I am well aware that you don't exactly like me but I don't believe I have thanked you for saving my life. Most of you don't know the extreme lengths that Rose will go to protect Lissa. A few weeks ago we went camping, and Rose managed to hire us some instructors so we could go abseiling. On one of the last abseils, I fell. I don't remember much but from what I do remember is that Rose ignored the instructors, like she usually does, and cut her rope. She fell down and managed to save my life. So thank you Rose. You really should have listened to those instructors since you ended up in hospital for much longer than I did. So everyone please raise you glasses in a toast to Rose."

Everyone rose their glasses and chanted 'To Rose'. I was touched. He really shouldn't have said half of what he did but I was thankful. After the toasts and the meal it was time for the first dance.


	5. Chapter 5

I made my way to the middle of the dance floor and waited. I waited and searched for who it was who sent me all the flowers. The only person I saw that looked as if they were making their way towards me was Adrian. As Adrian got closer, I felt a rush of disappointment. I don't know why but deep down I was hoping it was Dimitri but he was dancing with Tasha.

As I was about to leave the dance floor I felt a hand grab my wrist. As soon as they touched me I felt sparks go through my body. I turned my head and saw Dimitri. He was looking at me in such confidence.

"Roza, I am so glad you decided to meet me here. I wasn't sure if you would actually let me speak to you but this was the only idea I had to grab your attention. What I really want to say is that when I saw you fall down that cliff I was so worried. In fact I was distraught thinking that I had lost you, even though you weren't – aren't mine. When I got to the bottom and saw you so battered and bruised I was so happy that you were alive. All I wanted to do was get you help and protect you but you wouldn't let me. You were so concerned with Christian that you didn't even realise that you were seriously injured. When you fell off that boulder and I found you half conscious, I was so scared. So I guess what I'm trying to say is that I lo – "

Someone had grabbed my arm and was pulling me away. When I turned to see who it was, I was shocked. It was Tasha, and she was enraged.

"How dare you! How dare you try to steal Dimka away from me you little whore! He loves me and yet there you are practically throwing yourself at him! Why don't you get it he doesn't want you? He loves me, which is why he invited me to come with him and not you! Stay away from him!"

With that she turned and walked away. Everything that she said had upset me. In fact it made me feel broken hearted. I felt something wet running down my cheeks. I was crying. I never cried and yet here I was crying over the fact that the guy I wanted didn't want me.

As I was standing there I saw Dimitri coming closer. Unable to handle anymore hurt and reject, I ran. I ran away from here, away from the party and away from everyone, or so I thought.

Adrian's aunt Tatiana found me. She looked absolutely furious. When she saw me she marched her way up to me and slapped me in the face. It hurt.

"How dare you! Who gave you the right to ruin the wedding? Adrian and Vasilissa were perfect for each other and now she's married that disgrace, Ozera!"

With that she shoved me. What I didn't realise was how close to the edge of the cliff I was. All I was thinking about was the fact that her rant was almost the same as Tasha's.

When she shoved me I felt myself lose my footing and tumble off the cliff.


	6. Chapter 6

As I fell I tried to grab anything to stop me from falling. My hands sliced open on the sharp jagged rocks. My dress was ripped as well but I finally got my grip on one of the hand holds in the rock.

"Help! Someone help me!"

No one was coming because no one knew I was gone apart from Dimitri and Tatiana. Tatiana wouldn't help me since she pushed me off the cliff in the first place. Dimitri didn't care since he didn't want me, so he was out of the equation. My only hope now was that someone heard my screams for help, unlikely, or that they noticed me missing.

It felt as if hours had passed by it was more like minutes. My arms were aching and all I could do now was watch the weather take a turn for the worse. The waves beneath me were becoming choppier and ragged.

The cliff was rugged and jarred. The rocks were sharp and were stained with blood. _My blood._ The drop was only stopped by the menacing waves which were crashing 50 metres below. There were barely any places to hold and my grip was slipping.

My clothes were ripped and bloodstained. My arms were numb from the ice cold wind and hanging from that cliff. My hair was in tangles and my body was bloody and bruised.

I had now given up any hope of anyone finding me. I could literally feel myself losing strength and energy. _At least Lissa will be happy with Christian and her unborn child_. With that final thought my hands finally lost their grip and I was hurtling towards my death.

I shut my eyes so I wouldn't see how fast I was falling and so I could imagine what my life could have been like.

I saw myself getting married to Dimitri. I then saw us in a nice house with a little girl who looked almost exactly the same as me except with Dimitri's eyes. She was so beautiful that it hurt me to know that she would never be mine since I was falling to my death and Dimitri didn't want me.

I mean who would want me? I'm just a hopeless misfit who is always getting injured and has a need to be the centre of attention. I was pondering why he saved me in the first place but then I realised he probably only did it because I was important to Lissa and Adrian. Hell, they were the only ones who would miss me when I died.

The pain finally hit me. I finally hit something hard probably the water except it wasn't cold like I thought it would be nor was it wet. I opened my eyes and saw that I had hit an overhang. No wonder my head feels like it's about to explode. The only problem with the overhang was that it wasn't flat. It was slanted and I was still rolling.

After a few minutes I finally rolled off the overhang into the freezing depths of the ocean. Just before my eyes closed for the last time I saw a shadow coming closer but that was all I had time to see.

* * *

"Roza, Roza, Roza! Please I need you. Please just open your eyes or do something. Please! I never got the chance to tell you how I feel. Please just open your beautiful eyes for me. Please."

I heard someone sobbing but it sounded so far away. Why could I hear them sobbing? They shouldn't be sad.

"Rose, please! I need you! I can't do anything without you. Who's going to help me raise my baby and keep Christian in line?"

Yet again I heard sobbing but it was someone different. Everyone sobbing over me was really unsettling. Why should they be worried about me?

"Roza, I'm so sorry. I should have gotten there faster. I should have followed you as soon as I saw that you were upset. It's all my fault."

"What are you talking about Belikov? You mean you saw her walk off?"

"Yes I saw her walking off. I didn't know why but she looked as if she was crying so I thought I should give her some time to compose herself before I went after her. The only other person I saw was Tasha! She looked so damn smug and then she tried coming on to me. By the time I had gotten away from her I had lost sight of Roza."

"Why didn't you tell anyone? We could have helped you look for her before she – this happened! We get you love her but you should have told us."

Wait… he loves me? No, they're lying. He doesn't want me and most certainly doesn't love me. What could Christian be thinking? Why was he playing with my heart with these lies? I don't think I can stand anymore lies.

"Do you really think she would have wanted you guys to come look for her instead of enjoying your wedding? I know she was the one who planned everything to turn out the way it did. I know she was the one who told you to interrupt the ceremony, Christian. She would have hated herself for the fact that she was the cause of unnecessary worry when she just needed fresh air."

"Fresh air? Fresh air! She almost drowned! You call that fresh air? I want to know what happened to cause this in the first place. Why would she be crying… unless you did or something that hurt her? In that case I am going to kill you!"

"I didn't do or say anything! The last time I spoke to her was during the first dance when I was telling her that I love her! I don't know what happened. One minute she was there then the next she wasn't. I didn't get to tell her, alright, and now this has happened! I may never get to tell her, so don't you dare threaten me!"

By now the two voices were full out screaming at each other. That wasn't what was worrying me. What was worrying me was the fact that Dimitri said he loves me when he doesn't. I was able to open my eyes now but I wanted to hear everything else they had to say.

"Dimitri, it's obvious how much you care for her but you need calm down. We need to find out who the last person to see her was because chances are they know what happened. I know that she would never jump off a cliff on her own volition. Come on think, who has a problem with Rose who would benefit from her being out of the picture or who was acting weird?"

So I fell off a cliff and then almost drowned. Almost. Then who saved me because from what I remembered the cliff was 50 metres high. Who would be stupid enough to jump that far just to get to me?

"Tasha. She has been trying to get me to move away with her to start a family. She seemed pretty pissed when I told her that I love my Roza. In fact she even threatened her but I doubt she's capable of this."

I thought now was a good time to open my eyes before they went off for the wrong person. Not that I liked Tasha because she had Dimitri but still she was Christian's aunt and I needed to protect him.

"Di… mi… tri?"

He spun around so fast and launched himself at me. He crushed me to his chest and started sobbing. I have no idea why he was that worried but it was then that I noticed that he was soaking wet.

"Roza, thank god! I love you! I'm so glad you're awake, I thought I had lost you. When I saw you in the water I was so scared. I didn't think I got to you in time"

"You love me? No, you're lying! Tasha said you didn't want me and that I was fooling myself thinking that you would want me. She said I was just a slut who was throwing myself at you! No, stay away from me! I can't stand anymore lies, so stop. Just stop."

Dimitri let me go like I asked but he looked shocked. He looked as if he couldn't believe what I had said. He looked so hurt and so broken by my words. He stayed away from me but started to talk to me.

"Roza? What are you talking about? I'm not lying about my feelings for you. If anyone is lying it's Tasha. Seriously how would she know what I want? We're just friends and the only thing I've told her is that I love you. I. Love. You. Not her. Only you and I've been trying to tell you for weeks now. I was going to invite you as my date to wedding but by the time I was going to ask you were already going with Christian, so I invited Tasha instead. It was a bad idea since she thought that it meant I was giving her a chance."

I think now I had gone into shock. He loves me? I didn't think he ever would but apparently he does. If he loves me then that means that Tasha was the one who was lying which means that she wanted me gone. So that means that she planned on me running into Tatiana.

"Oh God! No. No, no, no! She planned this. She planned on me falling off that cliff. She planned on me thinking no one cared about me. She planned on no one missing me and coming to find me. Oh God, she probably even planned on me running into – "

"Meeting who, Rose?"

"It doesn't matter."

"It sure as hell does! They tried to kill you! Why are you protecting them?"

Dimitri was furious and he was frightening. It was the first time I saw him in an absolute rage and I was scared. I moved away from him. I was so frightened that I was shaking. He seemed to notice this and instantly calmed down.

"Roza, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I just don't understand why you're protecting the person who did this."

I was still shaking. No matter how much I tried to stop I just couldn't. I think the shock of someone trying to kill me finally sunk in. I saw Dimitri trying to come closer but Christian was stopping him. Lissa on the other hand just acted calmly and let Dimitri come to me.


	7. Chapter 7

When Dimitri reached me, he bundled me up in his arms. He started running towards the reception where Adrian was doing his best to keep everyone calm. Apparently they were all freaking out because I had gone missing.

"Dimitri? What are you doing? Have you found her?"

"Yes I've found her, can't you see her freezing to death in my arms?"

Adrian just looked shocked. Then he saw me and rushed to the kitchen or at least where the caterers were. Then he came out with what I'm guessing was something warm to drink but Dimitri was already walking to one of the tables.

Everyone moved out of his way and just gawked at us, though some of them had the insight to call for an ambulance. Others were trying to get the reception going again but the majority of the guests were just staring and whispering.

"What happened to her?"

"Why is she bleeding?"

"Who would do this?"

I couldn't stand seeing their looks of shock and pity anymore so I turned my face into Dimitri's chest. Just as I was feeling safe and protected, I felt Dimitri tense. Then I saw why. Tasha and Tatiana were walking towards us. Adrian was trying to steer them away but it wasn't working. They were headed straight for us.

"Dimitri? What are you doing?"

"Tasha, Tatiana. Please stay away. She is in no state to be questioned or see anyone."

They didn't seem impressed by what he had just said. In fact they just glanced at each other, nodded and kept walking forward. Almost as if they were ignoring what Dimitri had said, but why would anyone ignore him when he was being protective?

"Tasha, I said stay away."

"But why Dimitri? You're my date not hers so why aren't you with me? Enjoying the party?"

"I'm not with you because I'm with the one I love. I need to protect her from whoever pushed her off that cliff in the first place and considering that I know you were one of the last people to talk to her then you are on my list of people I need to protect her from."

Tasha was looking infuriated by the fact that he just announced to everyone that he loved me and not her. If this was a cartoon I would say she had fire coming out of her ears. The sight was quite amusing and so I giggled.

"What are you laughing at you no good, selfish whore?"

Dimitri was now furious and if looks could kill Tasha would be buried alive. Everyone was just looking shocked that Tasha and Dimitri were fighting it off with their words. They also seemed shocked about how he was so protective of me.

"She is not a whore, Natasha!"

Whilst all of this was happening no one noticed where Tatiana had gone. I had noticed her go missing though. I just thought she was letting Tasha have her fit but I was wrong.

She was walking around the edge of the crowd to get to me. When she reached me she pulled out a knife and put it against my throat. With her other hand she pulled my hair back physically hurting me and causing me to whimper.

Dimitri had, of course, heard me whimper. My whimper had started the chain of events to unfurl themselves. Dimitri spun around forgetting about Tasha. He took a step towards me before she spoke.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Dimka. You wouldn't want to be the cause of the newly wedded bride's death, would you?"

Her words froze me to my spot. Tasha was pointing a gun at Lissa who had just made it back to the reception. Lissa looked so frightened and it hurt me. She shouldn't have to feel this way at her wedding because of me.

Dimitri looked as if he was raging a war with himself. Save me or save Lissa. He finally decided to back down from his challenge to Tatiana and protect Lissa. I was glad. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if she got hurt.

"Do as I say and no one will get hurt. I'm going to walk you over to where Tasha is and then we are going to leave."

Tatiana made her way towards where Tasha was with the knife still to my throat. I tried not to struggle but it was hard. All my instincts were telling me I had to get away to protect Lissa. I looked around the room and saw Adrian and Christian in shock of what their aunts were doing. Dimitri looked so infuriated that he had to stand by and watch me get hurt.

When we finally got to where Tasha was standing Tatiana relaxed her hold on me slightly. I now had to wait for the right moment to strike otherwise Tasha would shoot Lissa. I chanced a glance back at the guys and saw that they knew what I was going to do.

"Why are you guys doing this? Don't you know that you're just hurting all of us?"

"We're doing this because Rose here needs to be taught a lesson. A lesson why she shouldn't meddle in things that ought not to be meddled in."

"What has she meddled in? All I see is her best friend married to someone she loves and Rose had nothing to do with that."

"Oh but Adrian I know she was the one who planned it."

"She also stole DImka away from me!"

I just found my opportune moment to strike. I kicked back and took Tatiana's legs out. Next I darted forward just Tasha shot the gun straight at Lissa. I shot forward and knocked her down before I felt the biting pain of the bullet.


	8. Chapter 8

As I landed I felt my head make contact with the ground causing stars to form in me vision. When it cleared I noticed everyone in chaos trying to get somewhere. I glanced around and saw a couple of guys who I recognized. Mason and Eddie. They had Tasha and Tatiana pinned on the floor so they couldn't escape.

Christian and Adrian were checking to see if Lissa was alright. I couldn't see Dimitri anywhere but then again I couldn't see far. Maybe he was just trying to keep everyone calm or maybe he was getting help.

As I started to lose consciousness I felt someone come closer to me. It wasn't Dimitri but at that moment I didn't care. Just knowing that I wasn't forgotten was enough. By this stage I could feel a sharp pain in my thigh by it didn't worry me much.

"Dimitri! You need to get here now! The paramedics won't be able to get up here in time. Come on! I know you can do this. She needs you right now."

That voice. I knew that voice. It wasn't Lissa but it was Christian. Just knowing that someone was here now was all that mattered to me. It was then that I felt something being dragged out of my leg. I glanced down and saw that Christian had just pulled Tatiana's knife slightly out of my leg. I put my hand on his to stop him.

He saw this and just let it be. Instead he ripped his shirt off and applied it to my gunshot wound. It was at this point that Dimitri had come over.

"Roza, stay with me alright? I'm going to get you to help. Just stay awake and don't close your eyes."

With that he slid a table underneath me. He kept talking to me but I couldn't make out what he was saying. It was all disjointed and jumbled. Then I noticed I was floating.

I glanced over at Dimitri and saw that he was looking at me with so much love in his eyes. I just wanted to melt in his warm, chocolate eyes but I was so sleepy. I just wanted to sleep. He seemed to notice this because he started shouting at me but he sounded so far away.

"Dim-"

* * *

Yet again all I could hear were disjointed voices and beeping. I could smell something that burned my nose but I couldn't move.

"She should be awake by now. It's been two weeks! I don't know how much more I can take."

"Dimitri, you really need to go home. Go have a shower, eat some proper food and sleep. I'll stay here with her so she won't be alone. You need to go."

"I'm not leaving until I know that she's alright, Christian! You shouldn't be staying here with her whilst Lissa is at home. You really need to go be with your wife and child. I'll stay and that's that."

"Yes I should be there but I'm not. I'm here keeping an eye on my wife's sister. Lissa is going crazy not knowing how she is and I'm the only one who she trusts to give her the facts."

So, whatever was wrong with me has had me unconscious for two weeks and Lissa is at home going crazy with worry for me. Wasn't she supposed to be on her honeymoon? What happened to me? Why do I feel as if I've been shot?

"Fine, whatever, I don't care. Stay but don't tell me to go because I won't. I'm going to be here until she tells me to leave."

"Di-"

I heard movement as they spun around. I didn't realise that I had spoken until they turned. Maybe now they would be able to answer my questions.

"Roza? You're alright."

"You gave us a scare there Rose. Don't worry about anything. I'm paying for it all and so is Adrian. You don't have to pay for anything."

"What happened? Where am I and why are you guys paying for everything?"

They both looked hesitant now. They just glanced at each other like it was their fault but it wasn't, was it?

"You were stabbed and shot, not to mention before that you were pushed off a cliff and cracked your skull. You're lucky to be alive. You're also lucky that Dimitri found you in time."

"You didn't really answer my questions about where I am or why you guys are paying for everything."

This time Dimitri answered. He sounded really regretful about something but I'd ask him about it later.

"You're in the hospital. Adrian and Christian are paying for all your expenses because it was their aunts whom attacked you. Tatiana pushed you off the cliff and stabbed your leg, Tasha was the one who shot you."

Whoa! They attacked me? Why? What did I ever do to them?

"Tatiana attacked you because you organised the whole scene between Christian and Adrian at the wedding. She wasn't happy the Lissa didn't marry Adrian. Tasha's motives on the other hand are more complex."

"My aunt attacked you because she is in love Dimitri. The trigger we think is that he tried to profess his love to you at the wedding instead of her. Then when he left her whilst they were dancing to go look for you when you went missing, she hatched the plan with Tatiana. Their plan was to kidnap and torture you until you were begging for mercy and then, well you can work it out."

Before what they said could fully set in Dimitri continued talking.

"Fortunately however was the fact that they didn't plan on me going and looking for you. If they had then they would have known that despite how much Natasha tried to throw herself at me I would always go back to you. I'm just glad I got to you in time. When I carried you back to the wedding they realised their plan had failed and so, they threatened Lissa's life knowing that both of us would protect her at any cost."

This was all too much to take in. I respected Tasha. She was always such a kind woman who had saved Christian from the armed robbers who killed his parents. Tatiana on the other hand I didn't like and we never got along, however I never thought she would do something like this.

Then there was the matter of Dimitri actually loving me. I always thought he only thought of me as a friend. I mean I definitely know that I felt something much more for him but the fact that he admitted well it was like a dream come true. How could something so good come from something so bad? That was what he must have been going to tell me at the hospital that day before Lissa came barging in and what he was going to say at the wedding.

"How did I survive falling off the cliff? Then again getting stabbed and shot?"

"Well, I went looking for you after you ran away when you saw me. I mean I went slowly as to let you recompose yourself but I couldn't find you so I figured you just went back to the reception. Then Adrian had been having a cigarette and saw his aunt come back from where the cliff was with a smug look on her face. He knew something was wrong and came and told me. I made it to the cliff just as you slipped. I jumped down to the overhang hoping to catch you before you rolled off it into the water but I didn't. So I dived into the water and dragged you out."

"When he went and looked for you the first time and came back I knew something was wrong. Then I saw Adrian looking worried and then he went and spoke to Dimitri. I knew something had to have happened. So I followed him, what I didn't realise was that Lissa had followed me. When we made it to the bottom of the cliff, Dimitri was emerging from the water with your limp form in his arms. I don't know how everything panned out from there except that I was yelling at him. Dimitri then then rang with you back to the reception. You managed to get out of Tatiana's grasp and tackle Lissa before she was shot, however that caused you to take to the bullet. Whilst everyone was in chaos someone was still on the phone talking to the authorities. Adrian went and checked on Lissa whilst Dimitri was trying to get everyone calm. That worked alright and he tried to see if anyone was a doctor. I was the one who finally checked on you. I applied pressure to your gun sot wound whilst a doctor was trying to deal with your stab wound. Dimitri found a table and we put you on that whilst him, Adrian, Mikhail and Ambrose carried it to where the paramedics were waiting. About half way to the ambulance Dimitri started panicking because you had gone unconscious. When they got to the paramedics, Dimitri rode in the ambulance with you. You were in surgery and you've been in a coma for two weeks now. Dimitri hasn't left your side, which is why I've been trying to get him to go home."

"So what happened to Tasha and Tatiana?"

"They were taken into custody and are awaiting a trial. Pretty much they've been waiting for you to wake up, so you could testify."

So I had to testify against my friends' aunts. I can't believe it has come down to this? If I do testify and they are convicted then they'd be going to jail and my friends' might hate me. If I don't testify then they might be released and come after me again. Why did I always have to make the hard decisions?

"Roza, I know what you're thinking and don't. Christian and Adrian both understand and won't hold anything against you. You need to do this otherwise they'll just come after you again. I won't be able to cope if I actually did lose you. I've barely been coping for the past couple of weeks."

"Alright, I'll testify but only because I don't want them coming after me again. I'm sorry Christian for everything that's happened."

Christian just looked at me like I was insane.

"You're sorry? You're sorry?"

He just exploded and was getting more and more worked up by the second. I flinched at his anger. Dimitri saw this and came and stood in front of me protectively.

"Christian! You need to calm down!"

"I need to calm down? Why the hell should I? I have a right to be angry! Did you hear what she said? She said she's sorry! _She's sorry_! What the hell does she have to be sorry about? Testifying against my aunt? She needs to otherwise Natasha will just come after her! She has nothing to be sorry for. She's the one who came up with the whole scene at the wedding. She's the one who caused me nothing but happiness. She has nothing to be sorry for. Natasha has everything to be sorry for. For what she's done to Rose, for almost killing my wife and child."

I was shocked. He wasn't angry at me but at Tasha. I thought for sure he was furious, beyond livid at me testifying against his family. Despite the fact that his anger wasn't aimed at me I couldn't help but feel scared. In the end I couldn't handle it anymore and whimpered.

Dimitri turned and looked at me. He saw how scared I was at his anger. He also saw that despite my best efforts I was subconsciously trying to move away from Christian.

In my efforts to move away from Christian I fell off the bed. When I fell off the bed Christian finally stopped his rant. He looked over at me and then realised how scared I was of him. He calmed down almost instantly. When he was calm he started walking towards me but I kept moving back.

I finally hit the wall and I was cornered. Christian didn't stop though. I didn't know what was going to happen but I didn't want him any closer to me. I didn't want to be afraid of him but I couldn't help it.

"Stop. Do not take another step Christian."

Dimitri was moving forward now. He was placing himself as a wall between myself and Christian. He stood tall and intimidating. I should have been afraid of him but I only felt comforted by his presence.

"Leave Christian. I don't want you here and I sure as hell won't let you near my Roza. It may not have been your intention to scare her but you have and she definitely doesn't need all this added stress when she's recovering. So I will not say it again. Leave."

Christian just looked stumped by what Dimitri had said. Like he couldn't believe that his friend had turned on him. Like he couldn't believe that he had scared me that much. Like he couldn't believe what he had done.

He glanced once more at me curled up in a ball whimpering in fright. He looked so shocked that he was the cause of my reaction, that he had lost his temper like that. He tried to take a step forward but I just cringed back into the wall.

Dimitri moved forward away from me towards Christian. He picked him up and threw him out of the door. Outside the door I saw Adrian, Eddie and Mason. They all looked shocked at what Dimitri had done but then Adrian glanced at me. It was as if he knew that something had happened. Eddie and Mason still looked shocked but were now confused as well. Their looks son became ones of anger with Dimitri's next words.

"Stay away from Rose. You may be her best friend's husband but after what you've done I might never forgive you. You should never raise your voice in front of a lady nor should you explode with anger."

Whilst he was speaking Adrian had snuck into the room. He was walking towards me slowly and calmly. It was as if he was trying not to frighten me anymore.

"What happened Rose?"

"He just exploded with anger. I thought he was going to hurt me. He was so angry. I've never seen someone so livid before. It was frightening. I-I… I need Dimitri. Can you get him for me?"

He turned around and left. Soon after Dimitri walked back in and his face instantly softened when he saw me. He looked at me as if I was his reason for living, as if I was most beautiful person on the planet.

"Dimitri, can you help me get back to the bed? I can't move and my leg really hurts."

His eyes instantly had a look of worry in them. He moved quickly over to me and carried me over to the bed. As soon as I was on the bed he let go of me and sat down on the chair. I instantly felt the loss of warmth and comfort his arms seemed to bring me.

"Dimitri?"

"Yes Roza"

"Can you hold me? I just need to feel safe and I seem to feel that when I'm in your arms. Please?"

He looked as if he was raging a war with himself whether he should or not. In the end he decided it would be alright to hold me. He stood up slowly and gently moved me so he could lay on the bed with me.

With him holding me I felt so safe and loved. I felt as if I was home. I soon fell asleep but not before I heard Dimitri speaking.

"Roza, you are my world. You came into my life and brought me from the darkness that was plaguing me. I love you. I wish none of this had happened to you. I wish I could have been there when Tatiana shoved you off the cliff, I wish I followed you sooner. I wish I told you sooner how I felt so you wouldn't have doubted yourself when Natasha told you all those lies. I love you too much to let you go but I will if that's what you want. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I want to be yours forever, will you marry me?"

With that I fell asleep. I thought I dreamt of him proposing, so I just ignored it. That night I dreamt about how our lives would be together. It was almost like those visions I had as I was falling off the cliff.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't know how much later but I woke with a start. As I gained my bearings I realised that there were a lot of nurses in my room, not to mention a frantic Dimitri. Adrian, Eddie and Mason were also in the room looking worried. What was going on?

Once they realised I was awake it seemed as if the whole room breathed a sigh of relief. The nurses started leaving the room, until Dimitri and Adrian pulled one aside and had a hushed conversation.

After they were done they came towards the bed. Adrian just gave me a hug and left with Mason and Eddie. Dimitri however kissed me on the forehead and started packing all his belongings which were there. He then left the room.

In that moment I felt even more heartbroken then I did when Tasha told me those lies. Dimitri left me. I didn't know why he left me but he didn't even say goodbye. I thought he loved me. Who tells a person they love them then leaves?

I broke down with tears streaming down my face. Soon my emotions became too much and I was sobbing. Whilst I was sobbing I felt a pair of arms wrap around me but they weren't the arms I wanted. They started trying to sooth me but it wasn't working.

"What's wrong Rosie? Why are you crying?"

"He left. He left me and it feels as if he ripped out my heart and took it with him. He said he loved me. I dreamt of him proposing to me. I need him so bad. He's my air, he's my world, he's my everything and he just walked out of the door without saying goodbye."

Adrian started chuckling. I didn't know why but it just made me feel worse. The fact that he was laughing at me for being so pathetic as to fall for his best friend. I started crying again, harder than before.

"What the hell did you do? I leave you alone with her for 10 minutes and I come back and she's crying. I swear if you've hurt her at all I will kill you."

That voice. I would know that voice anywhere. He came back! I knew he wouldn't leave me.

"Me? I did nothing but comfort the poor heartbroken girl you walked out on. She was crying hysterically when I walked in. I merely tried to calm her down enough to talk to her."

"What are you talking about? I never walked out on her."

Dimitri looked so confused. He walked slowly towards me and took me in his arms. I melted into the warmth and love I felt. He started murmuring sweet nothings in my ear in Russian. I had no idea what he was saying but it calmed me down.

"Roza, I would never leave you. I was just signing some forms to get you released from here. I love you."

I turned around and looked at him. His face showed complete honesty. I can't believe that I thought he had left me. I can't believe I was that insecure about his feeling for me.

"Why were you signing my forms? Don't I have to sign them? Why are they letting me out? Why were there so many nurses in my room when I woke up?"

"You fell asleep in the middle of something I was saying, so I just assumed that you were tired. That wasn't it though. Your heartbeat lowered significantly to the point where it wasn't beating at all. Turns out that Tatiana managed to pay someone – who was dressed as a nurse – to come and poison you. Adrian and I spoke to the head nurse about whether or not you would be able to be released. She said that you aren't well enough yet and that you still need medical treatment, especially now that you've been poisoned. So we came up with a compromise but we can't tell you here."

When all of that sunk in I realised that he said something about what he was saying last night. Maybe I didn't imagine it. Maybe he really did ask me.

"Yes."

They both just gave me a confused look.

"Yes."

Now Dimitri seemed to know what I was saying and had the biggest grin on his face. Adrian was even more confused because of Dimitri's reaction.

"Say it again please."

"Yes, yes, yes. Yes, a million times yes!"

With that he swept me up in his arms and kissed me. The kiss was filled with passion, lust and mostly love. It was the best kiss I'd ever had. When we broke apart Adrian still looked confused but even he could feel the happiness radiating off us.

"I love you so much Roza. I didn't think you heard me."

"Of course I heard you. I just thought I was dreaming. I still can't believe that this isn't a dream!"

By now Adrian seemed to have realised what had happened. His face showed so much shock and happiness for us.

"Congratulations!"

"Oh God! I have to tell Lissa! She should have been the first person I told. I hope she takes it well considering we weren't even dating. What if she doesn't? What if she hates me? I don't think – "

Dimitri cut me off with a kiss. I melted into to it. When we finally pulled back all I heard was screaming. I quickly looked around the room for the source of the noise and saw a laptop sitting in the corner. On the screen were Lissa and Christian. What I didn't realise that there was another screen with a middle aged woman with brown hair, an older women who looked scary like a witch, two women in their late twenties early thirties and a girl that looked about my age. They were all crying.

"Vika? Karo? Sonya? Babushka? Mama? Is that really you?"

"Yes Dimka it's us. We're all so proud and happy you finally found someone. I mean at one point I thought you were going to get with that scar faced bit – "

"Viktoria Belikova! You do not use that sort of language around your brother's new fiancé! It's rude and disrespectful. I'm so sorry for my daughter's atrocious language."

I glanced over at Dimitri to see him standing there shocked. I wonder who could have planned this. If it wasn't Dimitri then who… Adrian. Of course it was just like him to do something like this.

Speaking of the devil, he was about to piss himself laughing. He was literally on the floor in fits. Well that was until the scary lady on the screen said something in another language. When she said that he stopped laughing so suddenly and stood up.

"I'm sorry for my behaviour but something you were apologising for I found absolutely amusing considering that Rose –"

"Adrian!"

"What? All I was going to say was that you sw –"

"I know exactly what you were going to say, which is exactly why I stopped you. I want to make a good first impression on his family since we're getting married. Somehow I don't think that the first time they see me I'm making out with my fiancé and then his idiot best friend tells them that I swear like a freaking sailor is a good impression!"

"Roza –"

"What?"

"Just calm down and think back over what you just said to Adrian."

As soon as he said that I could feel my face lose all traces of colour. I glanced over at Adrian who had begun to laugh again at the fact that he got to get me to swear in front of them. Dimitri was just shaking his head and chuckling. I chanced a glance over at Lissa who had face palmed herself, whilst her husband was in the same state as Adrian.

The Belikov's however all wore different expression. One of Dimitr's sisters was burning holes through me, another was just smiling kindly at me and trying not to laugh, his youngest sister was looking at me triumphantly. His mother was looking at me with kindness and the scary witch lady was just looking smug.

"Roza, is it? Don't worry about making a good impression. We already all feel like we know you because Dimka doesn't stop talking about you in his letters he writes and his phone calls. We could care less if you swear like a sailor. As long as you make Dimka happy then we are grateful."

I glanced over at Dimitri who looked absolutely mortified that I had found out. I thought it was rather sweet. At least now I believed him when he said that I was always on his mind. I went up and gave him a peck on his lips.

However he had different plans. He immediately deepened the kiss when I started to pull away. In the end the kiss ended because of giggling from his family and a small boy yelling "Cooties!"

"I hate to cut this reunion and love fest short but Dimitri we really need to go. Time is of the essence and she'll soon know that it didn't work."

Now I was back to being confused. What were they talking about? What weren't they telling me?

"Oh right. Well we have to go now. Sorry we couldn't chat longer but like Adrian mentioned, we really do need to go. Say your goodbyes Roza and then we can go."

"It was nice meeting you guys. I'll talk to you later, I guess. Stay healthy and calm Liss. Take care of yourself for me and the baby."

With that said Adrian disconnected from the conversations. Dimitri already had all of my stuff ready to go. So with that we headed off to wherever we were going.


End file.
